Chloe and Legolas: A Different Story
by Horny-bimbo
Summary: Set after LOTR, Chloe is not born in Middle-Earth this time!
1. Chapter 1

As Chloe finished reading the latest fanfiction that Tori has uploaded about her and Legolas, saying that she and him are dragon and rider, she laughed in humour before closing the document and the computer to grab an apple from the kitchen. She wasn't exactly one to read types of stories about herself but it is amazing to see what kinds of things that people can say about you on the internet.

She took the very last bite of her apple, lost in thought about what things would change about her if she was actually a fictional character herself. _'Would l be brave or afraid? Smart or stupid? Tall or short? Beautiful or hideous?' _She would always eat some kind of fruit while thinking over this sort of thing in her most-fascinated curiosity.

A few hours later, she found herself watching the end of the last film, 'The Return of the King', smiling every so often at Pippin's ridiculously hilarious comments and actions. However, watching this movie quite late at night (since she has no parents and her house is rightfully hers by will) has made her incredibly exhausted so she turned off the TV, put away the DVD, went upstairs and dressed ready for bed. By the time she was under the duvet, holding it around her shoulders, her grip on it was now loosening up lazily as she began to feel the effect of sleep slowly consume her. She gazed at her picture of her parents, who may have been induced by sleep if they were still alive, and grabbed the picture and gently kissed it before placing it back on the dresser and allowed herself to drift into the blackness that rapidly engulfed her.

Heavenly dreams in her sub-consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Only, what seemed like only seconds also felt like many hours and Chloe woke up incredibly slowly. Slower than usual, actually.

For some odd reason, the air seemed much brighter than a regular clear sunny day, greener, more fresh. She found herself, oddly, lying on a patch of grass in the middle of a giant green wood. "Oh... I swear I must be dreaming..." Chloe groaned and slowly sat up. She winced and rubbed her head, hoping any slight pain may soon pass. She shook her head and blinked, feeling her hair gently brush her chin. She quickly flung her hand up to her chin to check if she drooled anywhere, feeling the clean smooth surface. Odd for a reason, even her hands felt delicately smooth. Perplexed, Chloe looked down at her hands, finding them slender and without the scars that had been there since yesterday because of when she accidently burnt herself on the boiling kettle. She felt her heart race and she looked at her clothing. She found herself in leggings and high boots with a symbol of the letter 'C' on each side at the heel, similar to that of Legolas' during the Fellowship, only his had the symbol of a green leaf.

"What in the name of Jesus Christ is going on?!" Chloe stood up and suddenly found herself in a different perspective of the world, brighter. She spun around in horror looking at her shirt, of similar make to the riding clothes Legolas had worn in the movie, and seeing her light brown hair longer and more wavy than the previous evening. With even sharper eyes as well as ears she heard voices, or more like whispers and songs from the trees and air, in languages that she could not understand. Her eyes were able to pick out rocks, movement of the grass and details of even a running deer for hundreds of yards. She ran for the nearest stream that she could find, hoping to wake herself from the dream she was currently having. She quickly fell to her knees and looked into the clear reflective waters.

"Oh.. My... God!" Her reflection was not of someone human but of a beautiful angelic maiden. Her rich hair without tangle or snarl, her eyes were now even more blue and full of the fear she felt. Her skin was fair with only a slight colour to them in the cheeks; and not a single hair or freckle was out of place, she turned her face and... pointed ears...

She desperately wanted to scream yet she couldn't find her voice to do so.

Taking her hands into the water, she splashed her face, hoping to wake up, but the distorted reflection was the same. She leaned back onto her heels and covered her face trying to make sense of the current madness.

"Stay right there!" Someone shouted, startling Chloe out of her thoughts. She wanted to look up but feared to face the challenge and swallowed the sudden lump that blocked the air supply in her throat. But, daresay it, she looked up, there so happen to be ten pointy-eared men with long hair on full-grown horses, aiming arrows straight at her head. She stood up, knowing too well that it would be rude to show any kind of motion so sudden before such pure creatures that reminded her of the elves from the movie...

_'Oh my goodness, they were ELVES! I'm in Middle Earth!' _She thought cowardly, ashamed to come by someone just to be killed already.

"Your name!" One elf shouted demandingly at her.

She stuttered, "Eh, er -I-er-em, I-eh..." She just couldn't find the right word to come out of her mouth, as if she has forgotten her own name completely. "I-eh-er..."

One elf in particular noticed that this girl seemed to be frightened because it's almost as if she were too shocked to even speak, as if she has forgotten how to. "Wait, lower your arrows, maybe she'll answer better." Chloe looked at him with wide eyes, but she was only a tad calmer. "What is your name, please?" He asked gently, hoping not to scare her even more.

They seemed to think that she tried very hard to say just one word because they could easily see the massive lump in her throat that she tried to gulp down to release the tension in her body. "My name, eh... well.. i-i-it's Chloe..."

"'Green Sprout'. Hmm... well... how about we call you by something else? It is still the same name, only it is spoken from our language... how about... Tuigalen?"

She nodded, gently taking in the name, "Tuigalen..." She smiled, "I like it, thank you."

The elf smiled back, relieved to have seen her happy at the name, "You are most welcome, miss. What is your business here in Osgiliath?"

Chloe swallowed and thought quickly, "Well, I-I... I was actually in my home quite far away from here, finishing off some things before heading off to bed, because I stayed up quite late looking after my house and making sure it's clean. Only, I was in my home last night, happily trying to sleep when, all of a sudden, I wake up in the middle of these woods. And, to be honest, I didn't know this was Osgiliath, if I had known, I would have left as soon as possible and left you in peace..."

They all seemed satisfied with her answer, "Do you know how to get home?"

"I'm afraid not, sir." She looked down in shame. "Because I usually only wander just a little bit away so my home is still in sight, I have never been this far away before."

"Very well, we will take you to the palace; the spiders aren't nearly as hospitable as we are." He said, the troop of elves turned back and headed farther into the woods. Chloe swallowed and hurried to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

As Chloe was escorted into the Kingdom of Thranduil, she tried hard to pick up and understand what the two were saying softly in their language. She gave up soon after when the younger, otherwise known as Nethalas, began to eye her suspiciously and she turned her head away, nervous of those penetrating eyes.

"I don't trust her brother," Nethalas spoke softly. Adatel (the kind elf who made Chloe smile) nodded and glanced back.

"I highly doubted that you would, brother. However, she doesn't sound dangerous. Whether it be who she really is, or her true intentions." Adatel rode on silently with his brother.

_'Crap...', _Chloe thought to herself. _'Am I in big trouble? They might think I'm going to hurt somebody.' _She frowned and continued to walk along, surrounded by the elves.

"Adatel! Nethalas!" Chloe glanced up at the voice as the party reached the home of King Thranduil. There, quickly heading down to greet his brothers was Legolas, in royal robes and his hair tied back with braids. Chloe's jaw nearly dropped, she was facing the prince himself and not just seeing him on a flat screen!

"Legolas, good to see you're excited about tonight," Adatel quipped with a grin as he climbed off of his horse. Legolas sighed and shook his head.

"You know how father has been lately, no doubt he's going to embarrass me. Anyway, is Gimli here yet?" Legolas looked into the crowd of elves and looked at Chloe, eyes widening slightly. He was blessed with the eyesight he has to look upon such beauty that he sees before him, his breath caught immediately and his heart began to race. "Who...is that?" Chloe swallowed and fidgeted.

"She is identified as Tuigalen. We found her on the outskirts of our territory, she's not from any precise place we know, she claims to have woken up in Osgiliath just this morning," Nethalas said quietly. "We didn't see Gimli I'm afraid."

"That's all right." Legolas walked towards Chloe and smiled, her eyes locking into his own. "Welcome to Osgiliath, my lady." Chloe nodded nervously.

"Thank you, my lord." Chloe said shyly, unsure of the look he was giving her.

"Please, it is Legolas. Come, tell me about yourself, Tuigalen." Legolas gently held Chloe's hand with a smile that made Legolas' older brothers frown.

"He isn't..." muttered Adatel.

"He is," answered Nethalas, his hand over his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas gently led Chloe into his home, his eyes filled with only a single pair of emotions; wonder, and love.

"It really is not important. I wish to leave as quickly as possible without causing you any trouble, but I thank you for any hospitality you grant." Chloe pulled her hand away, fearful of what he was doing.

"I would be honoured if you would stay for our dinner tonight, though. Please, Lirimaer, you are welcome here, and you seem weary." Legolas smiled and gently stroked Chloe's face, his fingers brushing over her elf ear. Chloe pulled away and frowned, she didn't want to be rude, but at the same time, she did not exactly want to leave so suddenly and miss the chance to be further acquainted with the elven prince she has been watching on the screen of her TV. While most of the other elves gave her nothing but the feeling of being unwanted, Legolas wanted nothing but for her to stay. Chloe frowned and nodded slowly.

"Of course, I'll stay for dinner."

"Thank you, Tuigalen." Legolas smiled again and took Chloe's arm to guide her through the passages of his home.


	5. Chapter 5

It was later that night that the celebrations began for Legolas' successful return to Osgiliath. Chloe was given a seat next to Legolas near the front of the room. She felt all of the eyes on her and swallowed nervously. She listened quietly throughout the speeches and looked up as the King himself came into the room and locked eyes with her. She felt a cold shiver go down her spine, thinking that King Thranduil didn't seem to like her being there.

"My dear friends," began Thranduil. "We are here tonight to celebrate my youngest son, Legolas, your prince, on his victory and hand in the freeing of all Middle Earth!" The crowd cheered as did Chloe. Next to her, Legolas got up and bowed, his silky hair brushing gently over his shoulders.

"Thank you, but if it weren't for my friends and, most importantly, Gimli, Son of Gloin, we wouldn't be celebrating today. He was my most inspiring friend, besides Aragorn, he was courageous, he has helped me through, he has made me smile and I cannot imagine living without him popping up somewhere along the way." As the hall calmed and the feast began, Legolas turned to Chloe and whispered. "I think if you were to meet him, you would agree with me that he is a true elven friend; but come, I am keeping you from your dinner. Eat with us, Arwenamin, and rest before you leave for your home." Legolas drank deep of his wine and laughed with the others. Chloe swallowed and looked into her own cup willing it, though without success, to become a hot mug of tea. Swallowing her courage, she took a sip and swallowed, trying not to let the sweetness of the wine to show that she was not used to it. No one noticed and Chloe eagerly ate without her drink.


	6. Chapter 6

The party and dinner had died to a dull roar by the time Chloe excused herself. Legolas had offered to show her to a room and, in her depressingly sober state at such an affair, she allowed it for the night. Legolas gently took her arm in his and led her down the chambers of the palace of King Thranduil. Chloe did not notice that Legolas was taking her to the bathing chambers until they entered. "This is no bedroom, Prince Legolas," she said, looking at the prince. Legolas smiled gently.

"I thought you would have wished to clean before you sleep. I can give you some night robes of mine, as I see you brought none of your own." Legolas walked over to the tub and gently turned the faucet. Chloe blinked in wonder and curiosity. "The water comes from an underground hot spring; it is clean and hot. I will draw your bath, here; take a robe and change, I will prepare everything for you, Tuigalen." Chloe smiled and nodded grateful for the hospitality, but nervous of the intentions. She sighed and moved into a side room and closed the door and looked at herself again in the mirror.

"What have I done to deserve this? Have I done wrong to be so far away from home?" She frowned and began to undress, her fingers struggling slightly with the elven buttons and folded them up carefully. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She seemed to be staring at someone different, practically a stranger, only it was a more beautiful and feminine version of herself. She undressed the rest of the way and wrapped the robe around her, nervous and shy.


	7. Chapter 7

As she exited, she saw no sign of Legolas but the bath was prepared and fresh soap was there to be used. Chloe carefully looked around. Once sure of no one that would be unwanted in a bath, Chloe carefully took the robe off and slipped nervously into the water. Gasping at the heat, Chloe slowly slid down into the bath.

"Aaaahhhh..." Chloe smiled and gently rested her head on the side of the tub and let the hot water ease away her sores and cares. She closed her eyes and let her hair and the rest of her soak, slowly slipping down to her shoulders. She held her breath and went under the water, wetting her hair. Coming back up, she reached for the soap. Gathering the soap, she gently brought her hair over to the side and began washing it. Chloe finished cleaning her hair and dunked her head back into the water and rinsed. The water was now filled with suds from her hair and she then began to clean herself. She sighed and rubbed her shoulders slightly, still tight from her work in the house the other day, from scrubbing all of the floors. She didn't hear the soft foot steps of Legolas as he entered the bathing room.

"I hope your bath is going well." Chloe jumped visibly and turned seeing Legolas in his silver-grey bathrobe, his hair loose about his shoulders.

"Yes, thank you." Chloe said swallowing, glad that the once clear water was now cloudy with soap. Legolas smiled and sat down in a chair and gently rubbed Chloe's shoulders.

"Your shoulders are tight. What do you do in your home?" Legolas' hands slowly slid over Chloe's thin muscles and skin, his hands soft and healing. Chloe tried to pull away politely and swallowed.

"I make sure that my house stays clean all the time, dishes, scrubbing floors, changing the sheets, fluffing pillows and other things. I want to make my parents proud, knowing that our home is still in its best condition and looked after." Chloe quickly moved to the middle of the tub, kneeling and watching Legolas over her shoulder. Legolas leaned on the tub, nodding.

"It shows upon your frame. You must have more potential than any other maiden I have seen." Legolas didn't bother fixing his robe as the shoulders fell off, revealing a slender shoulder and neck. Legolas smiled dreamily at her.

"I'm sure you are of more potential than I, slaying forty-two Orcs is no small feat, Prince Legolas." Chloe averted her eyes and swallowed finishing cleaning, hoping to leave in the morning and wait until she was awake from this dream she was in.

"But I am not like you, Tuigalen. Your name means 'Green Sprout', and you smell of it, only more flowery. You remind me of white flowers, orchids. You have beautiful eyes, so deep and I doubt even daffodils and doves could be as fair as you." Chloe felt a blush across her face and a slight nervousness stirring in her stomach.

"I believe I am done now, I wish to be left alone so I may change and retire for the night, is that alright?" Legolas nodded and got up leaving as quietly as he came. Chloe unstopped the tub and quickly got out, drying herself off with the towel prepared for her. She went into where she left her clothes and found them gone and a night robe waiting for her. She quickly dressed, drying her hair and putting the wet towel on a stone rack for drying. Heading out, she found Legolas waiting for her.

"This way, my lady, I shall show you to your room before I too retire." Legolas led the way and Chloe followed, amazed that her footsteps were as silent as Legolas'. Legolas opened a room and bid her to enter.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as she was in the door, she noticed that it was of pure crystal marble, carvings of leaves here and there, a large four-posted queen sized bed, and a simple fireplace on the other side, opposite the bed. "This...is beautiful, thank you, sir." Chloe looked at him. Legolas smiled.

"Please, just call me Legolas. And it is... to fit your beauty, Tuigalen." Legolas gently reached a hand to Chloe's face and pulled it back as Chloe backed away. Nodding with a soft smile, no harmed feelings in his eyes, Legolas bowed to her.

"Dú maer, arwenamin." With that, the prince left. Chloe swallowed and closed the door, leaning up against the fireplace, a warm fire started, but no sign of her clothes.

"I must leave this place before something happens." Chloe went over to the bed and tossed the covers back and thought of how strangely Legolas was acting. If Legolas found out who she really was, that she was not an elf, their new found bond would be destroyed and most likely Legolas would hate her; something she didn't want. Chloe frowned sadly and glanced at the fire and laid down to sleep in the soft mattress and blankets.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe woke early the next day to the sounds of singing in the halls. She was stretching her back before relaxing and sliding delicately out of bed to place her hand on the sill and look out of the window to breathe in the fine morning air.

"Tuigalen, I see you are up." Chloe jumped slightly and turned to Legolas, who was dressed in a far more casual manner, in the doorway. She quickly slipped away from the window and stood nervously.

"Yes, I was just..." She smiled, slightly hoping to be left alone. Legolas frowned and went in.

"Oh, I was hoping that you would join me outside today for some target practice. Perhaps even stay a while longer. I enjoy your company, Tuigalen." Chloe could hear that the elf was trying hard to keep the disappointment out of his voice; though Chloe could hear it as she heard it so often in the movie. Chloe sighed slightly and smiled a bit, looking at him. She knew that Legolas was well over a thousand years old, but he was still young in her eyes.

"If that is what you wish, Legolas, then I shall stay for a while longer." Chloe could have chuckled at the brightness that came from Legolas' eyes.

"Very well, I shall leave you to prepare. I will wait for you," Legolas said smiling gently, his eyes softening with love. Chloe nodded and turned away from his eyes, nervous of what she has gotten herself into. She heard Legolas leave and sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh dear. If he keeps acting like this, I'll never get home." Chloe frowned and got up. Muttering to herself in her own French tongue, she began to undress and dress again. Then, she set out to brushing her hair back and braiding it into a thick tail behind her head so it's out of the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe walked out of the room, wearing the same clothes as the previous day, and looked around, seeing Legolas at the end of the hall, his quiver on his back and his Loth-Lorien bow in his hand. Chloe couldn't help but smile at the sight of Legolas with his cherished gift from the Lady of Light that she saw in the movie. Se quickly tried to hide it as she walked up to him.

"You do not have a change of clothes, Tuigalen?" Legolas frowned a bit. Chloe frowned and shook her head.

"No...I did not plan to stay more than the night... I apologise." Chloe silently hoped that the strawberry blond elf would allow her to leave, but luck was not with her.

"If you wish, we can prepare some clothes for you. I'm sure the servants wouldn't mind." Chloe tried hard to fight down the bile that rose into her throat at the sweetness that laced the prince's voice. Chloe smiled a bit and shook her head.

"No, no, I'll be fine, really..." But the look on the elven prince's face told her otherwise.

"I'm afraid I must insist... look. You have holes in your shirt. Come along, Tuigalen. Since we don't have enough time for dresses, I will give you some of my clothes."

"Alright," Chloe spoke quietly, allowing the princely form to drag her off to his rooms. Chloe muttered in French about how too generous he had acted since she arrived. Legolas stopped and looked at her oddly.

"Were you just speaking in Dwarvish?" he asked. Chloe could have just fell in a hole laughing at the look on his face, but instead, she shook her head.

"No, it's French, a language I learnt from a friend of mine in another place called France, She has been teaching me ever since I was really young, we spoke French half of the time because, if we had any insults, we would speak French so no one else would understand what we were saying," Chloe smiled shyly and swallowed watching the eyes of the prince carefully. Legolas chuckled slightly and nodded.

"So it seems. Very well then, come on." Without another word, Chloe was led to the large rooms of Legolas' bedchamber.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe was amazed at the large complex of the rooms, carved beautifully into the rock and earth with windows letting the light come into the underground rooms. She stood at the threshold as the princely figure headed into a wardrobe and brought out some clothing that have seen better days, and Chloe knew very well what they went through.

"They're warm, but clean. I'll see if I can find a shirt that will fit, though..." Legolas frowned and looked over the hole filled shirt and put it back into the wardrobe. "Feel free to get dressed while I look for another shirt." With that, Legolas headed into a separate room. Chloe sighed and took the under shirt and leggings behind a curtain and began to dress in Legolas' offered clothing. She dressed as well as she could with the strange clothing, unsure of exactly how the belts went. She wondered how much of a idiot she looked like. She adjusted another belt in the fashion that she had seen her friend when they were in Colchester. She came out from behind the curtain and saw Legolas standing there with a new shirt for her.

"Ah, good. They fit you, Tuigalen. You look rather fetching in that colour." Chloe felt a flush come about her cheeks and she turned her head away.

"I appreciate the kindness you have shown me, Legolas. But it is far more than I deserve." Chloe looked up as Legolas sat down on a chair.

"Surely, you must have had good treatment at your home." Chloe suddenly wanted to feel like crying but she didn't at the same time.

"I feel like I've killed my family," She admitted. "I was outside in the field, playing games with my friends when I heard that my parents died in a tragic accident. I always feel like that, if I hadn't have left the home, they would be alive."

"I know that to be untrue. Out of all of the maidens I have met throughout my years, not one has thought that she doesn't deserve some good treatment because of her family," Legolas' voice suddenly took a sad tone, one that was out of the ordinary sadness that Chloe recognised. She shook her head.

"No, no. Perhaps I should leave though, lest your kind become suspicious and no longer wish me in their presence." She went to go behind the curtain and undress when Legolas' hand was placed on her shoulder.

"My kind? Tuigalen, you speak as though you are not an elf yourself. You are welcomed here by me and I believe that to be enough for those who distrust you." Chloe cursed inwardly and wanted to just say that she wished to leave; but her respect for the prince and the deeply ground fact that she was a guest in his home refused to let her wants come before that of him.

"Perhaps you are right. Maybe then things will be better off between your family and myself." Chloe rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness and blinked as Legolas pulled her hand down and smiled.

"Here, put on your shirt and let us relieve some tension." Chloe nodded and quickly slipped on the shirt without bothering going behind the curtain and fixed her hair. She looked up as Legolas held out a bow to her.

"What...?" Chloe swallowed nervously and looked at the elf.

"You look like an archer, you may have one of mine. I have more than enough; but come, we're losing sunlight." Without another word, Legolas left and Chloe followed, nervously holding onto the bow.


	12. Chapter 12

On the target field, Chloe felt slightly more at ease, at least until she saw that every other elf was such an experienced archer compared to her. She considered leaving as quietly as she could, even with elven feet, so as not to alert Legolas. She didn't even get a step back before Legolas put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you wish, I will let you have the first shot." Chloe smiled weakly.

"No, no I wouldn't want to impose. You may have the first shot..." Chloe curtsied slightly to the prince.

"Very well." Legolas chuckled slightly and went up the farthest target line, almost two hundred yards from the target itself. Chloe watched in awe and blinked as she could easily make out the bulls eye from her place behind Legolas. Chloe watched in awe as the blond notched his arrow into the fine string of his bow and pulled back with hardly any problem. Without a second's hesitation, the arrow was loosed and hit the centre of the target.

"Amazing," Chloe said with true appreciation of the feat.

"It was nothing, Your turn Tuigalen." Legolas smiled and backed up so that Chloe could have a shot. Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Right." Chloe swallowed nervously and stood up to the mark. Chloe plucked an arrow nervously from the quiver and strung it to the bow. Her nerves twitched as she pulled back the tight weapon. Trying her best to aim while trying to keep the weapon's string back, she released, missing the target and hitting the stand.

"Some elf you are," an elf called with a smirk throwing back his raven black hair. Chloe felt a humiliating blush come to her cheeks and she tightened her grip upon the bow again.

"Don't mind him, Tuigalen, he's not even past his majority yet," Legolas said, a warm hand upon Chloe's shoulder. Chloe shrugged it away looking down and to the side. Legolas frowned a bit before a bright idea filled his head. "Maybe I can help you shoot, encourage you." Chloe stared at him confused before he stood behind her and helped her. He told her to set up the bow and arrow again, only, he corrected what she was doing and bettered her aim a little, yet he noticed she was a bit too tense. "Relax..." He whispered, "It will better your aim." Then, he stood back and Chloe stared at him, "Go on, give it another go."

As Chloe arched her back for firing, she relaxed and slowly exhaled a shallow breath as she focused on her target, in the perfect position that Legolas helped her achieve for just a few seconds. Legolas could feel something strange about to occur, something good that was to come out of it.

"Let go..." He whispered once more. And with that, she released. The arrow zoomed through the air, like a shooting star only it didn't shine. It landed dead in the centre, cutting Legolas' arrow in half. Realising what occurred, Chloe's mouth dropped open along with others who saw how bad she was in her first try. Legolas only smiled. "Well done." He smiled even brighter when he saw an axe. "Perhaps you could show us how you use an axe?" Chloe looked up in surprise and coughed.

"I've never used an axe before, nor a bow." Chloe looked into those eyes that glittered with a smile.

"Do not worry. I myself know something of axes, though I'm nowhere near the prowess that my friend Gimli is. Perhaps you may learn from me as I have from him." Chloe blushed again and nodded setting the bow down.

"Alright, you can teach me, if you like."

"Well, let's see what you can do, first..."

Chloe hefted the throwing axe. She pushed all negative thoughts out of her mind and eyed the target. Relaxing her body, she drew the axe over her shoulder and flung it end over end into the target. The elves at the target field gaped as the end of the axe still hummed from it's sudden impact.

"Amazing," Legolas breathed. Chloe tried to contain her laughter as Thoronram tried to pull the axe from it's place with no success.

"Such power I've never seen. And the accuracy! I dare say it's hit dead centre!" the young elf cried gaping. Chloe laughed nervously to herself and walked down the line and grabbed the handle.

With a single pull, Chloe freed the axe from it's unwilling hilt, swinging it over her shoulder.

"I've never seen a young elf like yourself with such skill wielding an axe," Legolas said coming up behind her. Chloe looked at him and smiled a bit.

"I've never carried any weapon before," Chloe said. Legolas chuckled and gently took the axe from Chloe's hand and hefted its weight. Chloe looked at the blond beside her.

"I admit that you were amazing, I cannot believe you have done this so easily in your first try. If Gimli was here, he'd probably be jealous." Legolas held out the axe, grip first. Chloe smiled and took it, slipping it gently into the holster by the others.

"Think nothing of it, Legolas. I never had someone to teach me anything other than to read, write and talk." Legolas smiled and gently patted Chloe's shoulder.

"Don't say that, you have eternity to do so! Just as I have with-" Legolas frowned and looked away a pained look in his eye. Chloe frowned and gently touched the elf's shoulder.

"Legolas? What is wrong?"

"I-it's just... Gimli was the first person to teach me about a weapon other than a bow, I care about him but-" Chloe frowned worriedly.

"But what, Prince Legolas?" The elven prince looked to Chloe with tears in his eyes.

"But he will die. He is mortal, and though his life is longer than that of men, he will still die, and I will be the only one left of the Fellowship." Chloe's heart stung with her own thoughts to mortality. "Im nifred nona eriol, Tuigalen," Legolas said his voice weak with tears. Chloe gasped a bit as the elf embraced her and began to cry gently. Though unsure of what was said Chloe nervously returned the embrace.

"I am here for you, Legolas," she said gently, allowing the prince to cry upon her shoulder.

"I don't want to be alone..." He sobbed in a whisper, grasping her tighter. "Don't leave me," he pleaded, moving closer, holding her tighter. "Please," he added imploringly when he saw Chloe hesitate. She finally gave in and walked him to a rock and sat down at a distance which wasn't enough seeing as he pressed closer. As close as he dared. "It's horrible, knowing that people you care about are going to leave you."

He didn't look at her. Couldn't, even if he wanted to. "I am afraid that it is part of being who we are." Chloe said, "But not all of life is pain, even though it's part of you forever, pain fades, no matter how much it hurts. There will always be a day where you see someone draw their last breath with their final words, but it is the rest of your time with them that you should treasure in your heart, not the memory of their last day."

She squeezed his hand when he choked at hearing her words. So wise beyond her years… He wanted to confess it, openly. Instead, he turned into her even more, seeking her proximity when he felt the tears prick at his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered, crying against her now.

"When we live with our friends, we treasure the present and the past." She continued softly. "We don't have to worry about the future, because it comes and goes and they will always be in your heart, always with you in spirit."

"I'm sorry…"

"Ssh, it's alright. Everyone shines brightest when they sacrifice or lose something, and they appear most as themselves when they cry over that pain. It may not be now or for a long time but when it comes, never be ashamed of your tears. They make you a better person." After a few moments of silence, Legolas pulled away with tear stains on his elven cheeks, Chloe hesitantly wiped them away but Legolas kept her hand there, coating it in his own. Needless to say she was surprised by his action but she couldn't deny that she dreadfully wanted to comfort him. "Legolas?" She questioned.

He just looked into her eyes as he placed her hand to his mouth and kissed each tip of her fingers. He then placed her hand to his chest, "Do you feel this?" He asked, beckoning to his heartbeat. She was confused but nodded anyway. It was beating very fast for some reason.

"Why is it at a great speed, Legolas?" She said, causing him to laugh out of nowhere. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It is because of the sight of you." He simply said. "You make me feel so different unlike anyone else in all of Middle-Earth. My father has told me of what this is but I am afraid that it is far too soon for me to say what it is."

"Why?"

He smiled, "Because I do not want to scare you away with my feelings. I must wait until I am ready." And he gave her palm (that he held in his hands) a kiss before he stood and walked away. Chloe was left in a daze. She didn't know what to think and it was utterly helpless since she actually didn't even think about thinking about it at all. She felt as if she were about to faint but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Oh... dear..." She whispered and laid on her back with a sigh, staring up at the clouds.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day, Chloe just wandered around the palace, taking in her surroundings. It felt like a giant maze that she knew every turn of once she went through all of the corridors. At one point, she walked by a music room and paid no attention to it the first time but as soon as she stepped back to look into the room again, she noticed a piano.

It was carved so expertly and delicately that she thought it was a gift from an angel. Making sure that no one was in here or watching, she cautiously stood inside, never evading her gaze from the detailed instrument. The smooth surface felt like a layer of silk beneath her fingertips and the stone was a plain and silvery green. Nervously, she played a single note, shivering because someone might come in and scold her for even looking at the piano. Fortunately, no one came.

And so, she kept playing.

**(AU NOTE: : h-t-t-p: / / youtube. com (slash) watch?v=tFWFcYs4J7A = listen as you read)**

She slowly started to play a little tune from the top of her head, gradually building up in beauty and note. It felt like she was expressing how she felt but she didn't know what the feeling was but she showed it off anyway. Closing her eyes, she felt the music flow through her veins to her fingers that kept playing each notes. And she has never played piano before, she just had a sudden longing to just then. Smiling, she opened her eyes and continued playing. She felt like she was born to do this.

Legolas was passing by when he heard the melody of his piano being played, and was instantly angered. _'How dare they touch my piano, they know the rules!'_ He thought to himself and sought out the elf who dared to lay a finger on his instruments. He practically stormed through the halls for what was like endless hours but nothing at the same time considering he was on the other side of the palace.

When he reached the music room, he instantly regretted even trying to scold the elf who played his piano and instead tried to stay hidden without them noticing him. He saw Chloe playing the beautiful melody. His breath was caught and his eyes were wide at seeing her beautiful smile and her relaxation. He felt terrible for trying to interrupt this wondrous scene before him and smiled at the vivid and moving graceful image.

But she finished too soon, the very last note fading in the air at a peaceful blow of the wind. "Please!" She jumped out of her skin, "Do not stop playing, it was wonderful." And then Legolas realised his error. He revealed his hiding place when he was supposed to be secretive.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. I-i-i-is this uh... is this your uh...I-I-I mean...?" She stuttered, having a great difficultly forming the words she was searching for.

He nodded, laughing. "Yes, this is my music room. I cannot blame you for any fault because you have not been told, have you?" She shook her head. "Thought so. Come, why don't we talk while strolling through the gardens?" And he held out his arm for her to take. She hesitantly accepted and of they went.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, how long have you been into the musical art, my lady?" He asked, his arm practically wrapped around her waist but not enough to invade her spade greatly.

"For all of my life, yet I have never touched an instrument before."

"Well, it seems that you are full of surprises my lady." She chuckles nervously, avoiding his gaze. Legolas sighed, disappointed that she isn't looking at him, but he placed his palm on her cheek and turned her towards him anyway, staring into her eyes.

"I do not think that you should not be doing this sort of thing," she said, "we are not well-known to each other and it is not proper."

"But who is there to disapprove?" Legolas asked, moving even closer. "We are alone. The creatures of the wood tell no tales."

"I'm afraid that I shall have to disapprove," Chloe said, "you should not be so forward." Her pointed look indicated to Legolas that there would be no argument.

The elf sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, floundering for something to say, "do you come outside often?"

"I would love to come as often as I can, the woods are so wonderful." She answered.

"The only beauty I need is directly in front of me." Legolas said, looking straight at her. "And it is lovelier than any I have seen." She looked down and sat on a nearby bench, before looking to see Legolas sitting right beside her. "You have a twig caught in your hair, my lady," Legolas offered by way of explanation, "allow me to remove it." He moved behind her, and Chloe could feel his fingers running through her hair. Legolas was kneeling, and one of his knees was just touching Chloe's back. "You have such beautiful hair," he said.

"Is 'beautiful' the only compliment you have in your vocabulary?" Chloe asked with a slight frown.

"It is the only one I need for you," Legolas responded, still busy with Chloe's hair. She smiled, thinking he was just trying to be kind. Legolas pulled slightly harder at a lock of hair and Chloe leaned back further. Her back was now just brushing the front of Legolas' tunic. They sat like that for a moment in silence.

"This twig must be firmly tangled indeed to take more than a mere moment to remove," Chloe commented wryly.

"Almost finished," Legolas said cheerfully. He combed the hair through his fingers. "There. All done." He chuckled as he returned to his place beside her. "Now you more greatly resemble an angel."

Chloe's hand rose to her head. Legolas had undone the braid from the back of her hair so that the strands fell around her face. "Your kindness is boundless," Chloe said, "What have I done to merit such generosity?"

"A lady such as yourself needs no reason to be given my help." Legolas replied, taking Chloe's hand between his own, "I'm afraid that I must confess. You are my definition of beauty; your very presence delights my sight and all my senses. Without you, I will shrivel up and die, like a plant denied the sun."

Chloe blushed, though Legolas was unsure whether it was feigned or not. "Surely you cannot compare me to the sun?"

"I must," Legolas said, drawing closer, "for it is the only way I can speak of the fairness of your face. I fear that to stare too long at you will destroy my sight, but I would willingly stare until my eyes burn out, as long as my last sight was of you."

"Then look away," Chloe said.

"But to not look would be a worse torture," Legolas said passionately, "if I were to never see you again, I shall sicken. Blighted affection is a poison that spreads fast."

Chloe's eyes go wide to look at the elf. "Then what may I do to heal this that you feel?"

"Perhaps," he said, "a kiss from your lips?" Legolas' arms slid around her waist and pulled her closer. They were scant inches away from each other.

"I-," Chloe began, but got no further. Legolas' lips pressed onto her own and remained there for some minutes.


	15. Chapter 15

After lunch that day, Chloe lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling and her thoughts were racing back to the moment of the kiss she shared with the prince. She didn't know what to feel. _'Disgusted? Never! Surprised? Maybe. In love? I don't know...' _She thought as she placed her hand over her heart. The silence was broken by a knock on the door, making Chloe practically jump from the bed in surprise. "Come in." She said, and a maid came in with some kind of wrapped box with little blue ribbons.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lady, but I have been asked to deliver this to you." It was Thieren, Chloe's favourite maid. She smiled as Thieren came in, closing the door behind her and placed the box on the bed where Chloe lay.

"And who is it from?" She asked, smiling.

"Well, I would say that it is from a certain prince we both know." She said as Chloe's eyes widened and she laughed wholeheartedly.

"And which one would that be?"

"Why, Prince Legolas of course." At the mere mention of him, Chloe's cheeks reddened and her hands fidgeted a little along with her body moving to the sides ever so slightly. "If you ask me, I would say he has taken a rather large fancy for you, my lady."

"Please don't call me by that, call me by my name." Chloe requested, she didn't like being called by such titles when no one is less equal than her. "I would rather it be my name than any other title to be called by my friend." She smiled. Thieren was utterly speechless of such a simple act of request to call someone by a name instead of a title because she was never allowed to, but now she can.

"Why, thank you my la- I mean, Tuigalen." She smiled, and Chloe returned it, nodding.

"Much better... Now, shall we see what our lovely prince has so kindly gifted me with?" Knowing she wanted to see it, Chloe cannot deny the pleasure of sight.

"Of course, feel free!" Excited, both girls opened the box, untying the ribbons that they put to the side of the bed and carefully took off the lid, revealing the most beautiful dress they have ever seen. "You are honestly the luckiest lady I have met, Tuigalen!" Exclaimed Thieren, eyes wide at the sight of it. Chloe took it out of the box and stood in front of the mirror.

The dress was of silk-making, a royal blue shade that shone like the blue moon at night. The sleeves were short, ending just before the elbow and the chest part of the dress was laced with silver white mithril in a plait-like design, woven like millions of the smallest diamonds, at the bottom of the dress was the same pattern. The part of the dress that was to hold her breasts was just to cover the cleavage area but revealed the rest above. The backside of the dress was able to reveal the whole of her back, no lower. The dress was simply magnificent.

They were both lost for words to compare to such a simple beauty, "It is truly wonderful!" Said Chloe in a shouted whisper.

"There is even a note as well!" Immediately, Chloe raced to place the folded dress back into the box and pounced on the bed, both of them giggling a little.

"Well, what does it read?" Chloe asked.

"Why don't you find out?" She replied, handing the folded envelope to her, silently begging her to open it without speaking.

And she did, begin careful not to tear it wrongly. "I shall read it aloud."

"Alright!" And they both giggled again.

It read...

_'My dear Tuigalen, _

_I was wondering if it would be possible that you would accept my invitation to the royal ball at seven o'clock this evening. I have already had my brothers asking of who I am to escort to the evening event and i__t would be an upmost honour that I would be permitted to accompany you this night, as you are the loveliest lady I have ever met in all of my years of aging and countless adventures._

_I dearly pray that you at least enjoy this dress that I gift you with, I have had it designed fit for you but it cannot radiate your beauty any further than you do just by opening your eyes and giving even the simplest of smiles._

_I would be overjoyed if you accepted,_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Legolas.'_

"Oh my goodness! Are you going to accept?!" Said an excited Thieren, practically bouncing on the bed.

Chloe sighed through her nose, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Chloe smiled and grabbed her hands, holding her gaze, "You will be able to help me get ready?"


	16. Chapter 16

As she looked in the mirror, Chloe sighed and tried once more to make her wavy hair go right with all of the orchids she panned to place n her hair. Just then, Thieren entered her room. "Shall I help you, Tuigalen?" she said smiling at her in the mirror.

"I can't seem to do anything. Can you help me, please?"

Willingly, Thieren picked up a brush and began working on her hair. "Tonight you will be the most beautiful elleth anyone has ever seen, even the Prince."

Chloe glared at her playfully. "Can we not mention him, right now, please? I am kind of nervous right now."

Thieren laughed. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, I think you are perfect for you."

"Surely you are not suggesting that there could be anything between Legolas and me…"

"Tuigalen. I say this because you are my closest and dearest friend, but yes, there may be something between you. I may not know entirely for sure but I know what love is when I see it."

"I understand, mellon-nin. But he is a bit, uh... creepy with his forwardness."

Thieren laughed. "Well, that is going to change, because he will have nothing to compare to you with any little beauty that is even worthy of your presence." Theiren finished up with her hair by tucking an orchid behind her ear, pulling her hair back a little. "There. You look beautiful." Chloe got up and went to the full length mirror. As she looked at herself, Thieren came up and stood behind her smiling from ear to ear. "I know in my heart you will make a wonderful wife one day. It is in your eyes. It is in your heart and in your soul. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." she said to her and then hugged her.

"I love you, Thieren." Chloe said as she embraced Thieren.

"As do I, my dearest friend. Now, let us go. I am sure there are many ellyn who will want a chance to dance with you tonight." They both laughed and held each other's arms to leave the room. Thieren wore a dress matching the same colour as her eyes, vivid green, and Chloe thought she was the most beautiful elleth SHE has ever seen.


	17. Chapter 17

Thieren went to her side. "You are very lovely this evening, Tuigalen."

"You are too kind Thieren. This must be why we are kindred spirits." she laughed. Her eyes went to scanning the crowd.

"He has not shown up yet." Thieren said.

"Who?"

"The Prince of course. This is who you search for is it not?"

Chloe did not know it was so obvious. "No not at all. I was just looking to see who all has shown for the evenings events."

Thieren laughed. "Say what you will, but you do not fool me."

Chloe regarded Thieren with a playful stare of slantered eyes. "Say what you will, but I was not searching for him…" And they laughed friendly to each other.

"Yes, yes. But you cannot deny that something transpires between you as you stand beside each other."

She thought about this as Thieren spoke. She could not deny that something had happened. "Nothing of the sort happened. He is nothing but kind. And why shouldn't he be? He is a ruler. It is to be expected of him."

Thieren could see she would get nothing out of her. "Fine then, go on believing what you will but…"

As she spoke, her words seemed to trail off as Chloe laid her eyes upon the Prince entering the glade. He wore a long silver robe tied at the waist with an intricate belt made of mithril. Silver leggings and boots to match could be seen through the slit in the front of the robe. On his head he wore a mithril circlet, curved in two teardrop shapes that came together in the middle and housed a brilliant emerald upon his forehead. Legolas looked every bit the Prince in his regal attire.

She noticed that he too was glancing around the glade. Could it be that he was looking for her?

Chloe turned away from him, shyly, and made her way to a table which held the wine. She picked up a glass and sipped the sweet nectar. It was the finest wine she had ever tasted. Legolas had certainly outdone himself tonight. As she stood there, the musicians started playing their soft music. She closed her eyes and let the music fill her mind. It soothed her and soon she forgot about her troubles. Suddenly, she sensed a presence behind her.

"Tuigalen, my lady, would you care to have this dance with me? I believe they are looking for a couple to break the ice so others might join in. I would be most honoured if…" Legolas said to the beauty. But as she turned to face him, his words failed him for he was looking at an angel.

"Legolas." she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

His jaw dropped to the floor as he looked stunned to see who he was just trying to woo. "Oh my goodness, I..." he stuttered.

She glanced around them and noticed that all eyes were upon them. "Everyone is waiting to see their Prince dance. I think we have no choice but to follow through with this." She jested.

Legolas looked around and saw the hopeful faces watching their Prince address the beautiful elleth. She was right of course. To walk away now would not look good. "Very well." He smiled

"Depends on the dance, though." she replied and noticed how her response made him crack a small smile.

Legolas held his arm out for her and she accepted his offer. He led her out onto the dance area. Every elf in attendance watched them as they took their dancing positions. Their fingers entwined with one hand. Chloe placed her free hand on his shoulder while Legolas laid a light hand at her waist. Soon they were stepping in pace to the music. As they danced, others joined in and soon the dance area was full.

The couple moved in silence, avoiding each other's eyesight. Legolas smiled to himself. He knew that she would be completely ravishing tonight and he was completely right. "I must say that you look utterly angelic tonight, my lady."

"Thank you, Legolas." she answered. She was glad to have accepted his invitation.

Thieren watched as Chloe and Legolas danced. These two were destined for each other, or at least she thought they were. Their dance was simple and was completely moving the crowd around them. It was a simple act that symbolised a star's love for another, it was in the dance they shared. With each step, they just hovered and glided over the floor, both of their eyes now linking together, never parting their gazes. It was as if Cinderella found her prince again in just this night.

When she felt like they had been tortured enough with attention, she strolled up to the dancing couple. "Prince Legolas, might I have a dance with this beautiful elleth?" She asked.

Legolas hesitantly, and disappointedly, released Chloe. "Yes of course. Go ahead." Thieren took over the dance.

"You know, if we were not both females, I think I would ask to court you this night." Thieren said bringing, causing Chloe to laugh.

"Thieren, surely you jest. You know we are more like sisters than bond mates." she said turning pink in the cheeks.

"I know, but we can still laugh about it. Truly you look absolutely stunning tonight." She said and twirled her around the dance floor. Chloe laughed and began to relax as Thieren lead her on with the dance. Thieren smiled to herself and spun her around again, causing her to giggle aloud. Thieren heard the song coming to an end and dipped her low, looking into her eyes. She laid a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Then she led her from the dance floor in search of some refreshments. "And you are my bosom friend, Tuigalen. I would hate to lose you."

By the time they reached the refreshments, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry and Pippin were crowding them, "My, you are beautiful!" Said the hobbits, practically bowing to the pair of them.

"Thank you, dear hobbits." Said Thieren, "But it Tuigalen that is the true beauty," She motioned her hand to Chloe who was red under the eyes upon her.


	18. Chapter 18

After what seemed like just the perfect night, Chloe and Thieren just chuck their pillows at each other, laughing as a soft melody was playing. "Oh, tonight was so much fun!" Said Chloe.

"I know! Wow, I wish I could have someone look at me they way Legolas looked at you on the dance floor!" Said Thieren, giving a cheeky hint to her. She just ended up with a pillow in her side along with laughter. "Hopefully he will kiss you at some point," But Chloe didn't laugh along with her this time, she just blushed and dreadfully attempted to hide it before any notice. "Oh my goodness, he kissed you! Prince Legolas kissed you!" She shrieked in joy, jumping everywhere, screaming happily.

Chloe only just quickly enough managed to cover Thieren's lips before anyone else could have heard them. "Please don't say anything!"

"Why not? This is wonderful!"

"Because I do not know how I feel this moment."

Silence hovered the air as the two young ladies thought over this turn of events. Thieren knew something would happen between them, and she hoped it would be that Chloe (known only as Tuigalen now) would be the saviour who would bring Legolas happiness instead of the loneliness and longing of the sea. Before Chloe arrived, she had prayed for countless nights that Legolas would be saved from the calling of the white gulls, and now her prayers were answered. Legolas could never be lonely again.

Chloe, however, was thinking on a different matter. She knew she felt something for him, but she does not know entirely what it is. She feels so lost without him but with him she feels like she is even more lost, lost in a maze of emotions that drown her in her heart.

Thieren knows when one is in love, because she has seen it for many a year. It is rare for someone to fall in love instantly before she knew that was something about her as soon as Chloe walked in with Legolas in the garden. She saw love. Legolas was more open with Chloe then with anyone else about who he was and what he feels, another sign of an admiration is well as a longing for the one he adores.

"Honestly, I do not know what to do. I feel so lonely without him, but my mind is terribly crowded as well as my heart."

"I'm afraid it will be like this for a little while when you are in love..."


End file.
